


Summer Retreat

by Eshy_golden_ness95



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95
Summary: Joochan has been trying to convince his roommate, Lee Daeyeol that a guy in their class is in love with him. Will Daeyeol finally believes Joochan after listening to the evidences?
Relationships: Lee Daeyeol/Lee Jangjun
Kudos: 12





	Summer Retreat

"I think he likes you." uttered Joochan as soon as both of them arrived at the campus dormitory front gate.

"Who?" Daeyeol was confused at who Joochan was referring to.

"Lee Jangjun." Joochan giggled a little as soon as his mouth mentioned that name.

"That guy who seems to be having something wrong in his head? Nah." denied Daeyeol. All he knew about Lee Jangjun was that he liked to take embarrassing pictures of Daeyeol in class and during camps; and then decided to expose those pictures to their club chatroom.

Daeyeol was in the Outdoor Club, along with Kim Jibeom and Choi Sungyoon- his classmates. Ah and of course, Lee Jangjun. 

"And I think you like him too, though I'm not sure if you have realized it." shrugged Joochan as soon as they arrived at the front door of their room. 

"Where did you get this ridiculous idea, Hong Joochan. I don't remember raising you to be like this" Daeyeol then proceeded to pretend sobbing only to stop when Joochan hit his shoulder with a pillow.

"Oh please." Joochan rolled his eyes and took off his cardigan and laid on his bed.

"No evidence, not a fact." smirked Daeyeol.

"Okay fine, evidence number one, he always, ALWAYS looks at you in the class."

"That's 'cause he wants to take embarrassing photos of me sleeping." refuted Daeyeol

"In which only strengthen my first evidence since who would purposely do that? Unless he's a stalker or something-"

"He's not a stalker. He's just-"

" HAH! there. Evidence number one, subsection A. You trying to defend him is the proof that you like him too." interjected Joochan, not planning to allow Daeyeol to finish his sentence.

"What? How does that make sen-"

"Evidence number two! He quit his martial art club just so he could join the outdoor club in his second year? Like who does that? Unless he's whipped for someone in the outdoor club named LEE DAEYEOL."

" He already got a black belt in taekwondo. Maybe he got bored." 

" Okay, fine. Evidence number three. And this one, this time, everyone in the club knows about this except for you."

"What? How?" Daeyeol's curiosity caused him to sit straight up on his bed, and faced Joochan.

" Summer retreat last month. Everyone was pretty drunk since we played that drinking game on the second night. You're a bad drinker, bro. You wanted to kiss everyone around you. Cheeks, necks, noses, anywhere you could reach. My poor Donghyun became your victim too!"

"Wait, why didn't I remember any of this?"

"I didn't play the game so i could carry Donghyun back to his lodge in case he got too drunk."

"Aaaand?"

"And you should see Jangjun's face when you started to get all clingy with everyone and kissed them."

"Why? Did he laugh and take pictures? Typical Jangjun. I'll ask him to delete the pictures later." sighed Daeyeol.

"No… He looked so damn pissed. His face was red, and he wasn't all giggly anymore… then he pulled your hand and took you back to your lodge."

"Wait what?????" Daeyeol's eyes became rounder as he was shocked with the revelation.

" Wait, there's more to it. He took a long time sending you back to the lodge so I got worried. I went to your lodge and saw him running out of it with face all red. I don't know what happened though. Only you and him know."

"I wonder if I hurt him or something…"

"You- How can you arrive at that conclusion- Lee Daeyeol, why don't you just ask him directly tomorrow." giggled Joochan in disbelief.

  
  


**_The next day at the clubroom_ **

"Lee Jangjun!" called Daeyeol as soon as he arrived at the clubroom.

Jangjun was arranging the club's bicycle helmets and safety pads. He recognized very well that voice at the door and turned around. No one was there at that time but the both of them. This wasn't an unusual scene as it was common for Daeyeol to be early for club meetings.

"What?"

"Hong Joochan told me about summer retreat last month. He saw you running out of my lodge when you sent me back because I was dead drunk. Did I hurt you or something?" Daeyeol was genuinely worried that he had hurt Jangjun in any way and not knowing about it this whole time.

"Joochan saw- He-" Blood started rushing to Jangjun's face. Once again, like that night, his face was beet red. His legs gave up and he squatted on the floor. Both of his hands were covering his face.

"Jangjun?"

"Don't look at me! Turn away!" his voice was trembling.

"Are you okay?" Daeyeol ignored Jangjun's warning and approached him immediately. He pulled Jangjun's hands only to see his red face. His eyes were trying their best to avoid Daeyeol's worried gaze.

Suddenly, all the memories from that night came back to Daeyeol. His cheeks started to feel hot.

So there he was, squatting on the floor, facing Jangjun, with his hands on his face.

"Oh my God. How could I forget." 


End file.
